Conventionally, an intercooler includes a high-temperature heat exchange portion in which supercharged air supercharged to an engine by a supercharger is cooled by using first cooling water, and a low-temperature heat exchange portion in which the supercharged air is cooled by using second cooling water whose temperature is lower than that of the first cooling water. For example, such intercooler is described in Patent Document 1.
The high-temperature heat exchange portion includes an inlet through which the first cooling water flows in, a high-temperature heat exchange part through which the first cooling water from the inlet flows, and an outlet through which the first cooling water having passed through the high-temperature heat exchange part flows out. Inner fins defining multiple cooling water passages for the first cooling water is provided in the high-temperature heat exchange part. The inner fins are configured to enhance heat exchange between the supercharged intake air flowing outside the high-temperature heat exchange part and the first cooling water flowing inside the high-temperature heat exchange part. A flow direction of the cooling water flowing through multiple cooling water passages intersects a flow direction of the supercharged intake air. Multiple cooling water passages are aligned in the flow direction of the supercharged intake air.